


Revealed Secrets

by Miss_Mystery_xo



Series: Secret Affair Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Begging, Choking, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dubcon/Noncon, Exhibitionism, F/M, Guilt, Hair Pulling, Hate fucking, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Kageyama Tobio, Rape, Revenge Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Slight Bondage, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, blowjob, face fucking, revenge fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo
Summary: It seemed like it was going to be a lonesome and mundane night. Typical for the standard that has been set over the past few weeks. Instead, unexpectedly, you find your husband, Kageyama Tobio, home for once. It’s a surprise but it’s not unwelcome to see him after being away for so long.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Female Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Female Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Secret Affair Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876636
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Revealed Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I literally keep feeling like I could add more to this but it's a never-ending cycle tbh lol. That's what part 3 will be for then. I hope you enjoy reading!

The evening is cold as the air nips at your skin breaking you out in goosebumps. Walking through your front door feels like heaven, but you're startled to a stop. The lights are on, there are shoes at the entrance, and you can smell something cooking. It smells amazing, the scent alone making your stomach clench in hunger having remembered you had a particularly light lunch today.

“I’m home!”

“In the kitchen!”

You put on your house slippers and head into the kitchen to see your husband cooking. He turns around to look at you with his usual neutral expression but his lips are quirked up in a small smile.

"Welcome home."

"I should be the one saying that to you. It's been a while."

"It has."

“Dinner smells good. What did you make?”

“Hamburger Steak.”

“Oh! Let me go set the table.”

“It’s fine. It’s already set.”

You look over to the table and see three place settings already prepared. You quirk your head to the side curiously wondering who would be joining you both. _Maybe Hinata? He hasn’t come over in a while_.

“Who’s coming-”

“Oh! Could you go get a bottle of wine from the basement?”

“Sure. Red or white?”

“Whichever is fine. You can choose.”

You see him shut the stove off and you nod your head as you head to the basement. You flick on the light to the basement and see it’s dimmer than usual, the only light that turns on is the one towards the front. You make a quick mental note to ask Tobio to fix the light.

As you walk down the stairs, you’re mindful of where you stop on the floor. The wine rack is towards the back of the basement where it’s cool. It’s darker back there but there’s still enough light that you can see the wine rack. You’re standing in front of the rack going back and forth in your mind on what to get when you hear a strange metal rattling noise.

A chill runs down your spine You turn to your right and gasp at the sight in front of you. It’s obviously a person and you can see that they’re breathing a little bit shallowly. Kneeling down beside the person you roll them onto their back and have to choke back another gasp to prevent yourself from freezing up.

“O-Oikawa?!”

You slip the blindfold off of him and it’s enough to stir him awake. He blinks rapidly as he awakes, eyes hazy and unfocused as he comes to panic beginning to show in them. He attempts to flail but his wrists and ankles are bound tightly.

“Oikawa. Oikawa! Tooru! It’s me!”

He calms considerably as you force him to confirm that it is you, locking eyes and looking at him firmly. You smile softly and get to work on untying his wrists.

“What the hell is going on? What are you even doing down here?”

Oikawa’s response is muffled due to the gag in his mouth tied around his head. You click your tongue and rest his head in your lap to reach around and get the gag off. You’ve started to get the knot loosened only for Oikawa to start thrashing.

“Calm down. I’ll get it off in a minute. Just-”

A shadow looms over you and a shiver runs down your spine. You’re too slow to turn around as something hits you in the back of your head hard. You fall over, spots clouding your vision. You can barely make out Oikawa’s panicked expression. Darkness creeps up on you quickly and you fall unconscious.

*

When you come to, you groan at the throbbing in your temples and slowly move to sit up, cupping the side of your head in a weak attempt to dull the pain. The light in the bedroom is dim but still bright enough you can see. Kageyama is sitting at the end of the bed facing away from you.

“T-Tobio.”

He turns around and gives you a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. You look a little further and see Oikawa tied to a chair facing the bed.

“Glad you’re awake. Sorry, I hit you a little _too_ hard, love.”

“What?”

“Don't sit up too quickly. Lemme help you up.”

“You- what...hit me?”

You’re still a little out of it as Kageyama cups your chin softly. You do as Kageyama says as he assists you to sit up straight.

“T-Tobio, why is Oikawa here?”

“He’s our dinner guest, love.”

“Then w-why is he tied up?”

“Hm, I wonder…”

You swallow nervously as he gets up from the bed to retrieve his laptop.

"Come here, love. Sit in my lap. I wanna show you something.

You don't really have much of a choice as he sits so close to you and pulls you into his lap and sets the laptop on yours.

“Press play, _sweetheart_.”

Nervously, you tap play with the mousepad. It’s quiet for a few moments before it cuts to a scene of you and Oikawa, your moans coming through the laptop speakers. You whimper and go to slam the laptop shut, but Tobio stops you. His one arm wraps around you to keep your arms down by your sides while the other keeps the laptop from falling.

“Aw, don’t be like that, _sweetheart_. I went through all the trouble to make this for you.”

The video cuts to a new clip where it’s an entirely different scene. Horror dawns on you as you realize _he’s recorded more than one encounter_. Tears are free-flowing down your face as you’re forced to listen to your shame.

“Ooh, _this_ is a good part.”

[Tooru, _fuck_ , oh, fuck, feels so good! Please cum in me. I'm gonna cum. I want it.]

“Tobio, _please_. Stop it.”

“Why? Aren’t you enjoying watching it? You enjoyed yourself _so much_ in the video with Oikawa-san.”

He slams the laptop shut and drops it onto the floor. You scream as he shoves you off of him and onto the floor. Oikawa grunts and jerks in the chair but to no avail, only making Tobio laugh at his futile efforts. You sniffle and do your best to clean up your face.

“Stop crying.”

“Tobio, please, I’m so-”

“You’re not.”

“I am.”

You move slowly until you’re kneeling in front of him. When you finally look back at his face you feel dread sit in the pit of your stomach. His face is hard and cold as he glares down at you.

“You’re not sorry, _but you will be_.”

You jump at the sudden ruckus Oikawa causes as he thrashes in the chair. Kageyama clicks his tongue and stands, grabbing a fistful of your hair as he does. You sob and grab at his hands as he drags you over to Oikawa. You catch yourself by grabbing Oikawa’s knees.

“Tell me, _love_. Does he make you feel so good you’d ruin your own marriage? Are you _that much_ of a desperate _whore_ that you would just fuck anyone?"

“Please, Tobio. Let him go. I’ll never see or speak to him again. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“ _For him_?”

“ _No!_ For you. _I love you!_ ”

Kageyama stands behind Oikawa and grips a fistful of his hair, forcing him to look upward. The look of utter revolution on Kageyama’s face makes your heart sink because you know it’s directed at you as well. He finally removes the gag from Oikawa’s mouth.

“Tobio-chan.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

Even in such a shitty predicament, Oikawa tries to stay lighthearted and humorous even though he's quivering with anxiety.

“Stealing Iwa-chan’s nickname for me now?”

Oikawa hisses in pain as his head is yanked back again by his hair.

"If you talk too much I'll put the gag back in your mouth. I only took it out so I could hear your noises of despair clearly.”

“Tobio… w-what do you mean?”

He releases Oikawa and smirks as he crouches down so he is eye-level with you.

“You’ll see soon, love. Now, where were we?”

He grabs you by your upper arm and only lifts you up enough to drag you to the side of the bed, your knees scraping along the hardwood floor. As he sits down, his nimble fingers undo his belt and pants to free his semi-erect cock. You swallow and look up into his eyes to see a furious hunger simmering in them.

“Open your mouth and get me hard.”

“Tobio-”

“I didn’t say to speak. I said _o_ _pen_.”

Your lip trembles as you open your mouth, tongue lolling out hesitantly. Kageyama grips the back of your head with two fistfuls of hair and thrusts his cock into your mouth. It hurts as you violently gag when he hits the back of your throat. You try to jerk back reflexively but Kageyama’s hold on you is tight. The years of training and professional volleyball having strengthened him.

“You have to relax, love.”

“Tobio-chan, she’s choking!”

“That’s kinda- _mmm_ , the point, Oikawa.”

You relax your throat and focus on breathing through your nose, your knuckles still white at the vice grip you have on his pants. Kageyama moans and only gives you slight reprieve before he forces you to bob your head along his length.

“Good girl. Relax your throat a little bit more for me.”

You obey and feel him slide into the back of your throat, your lips pressed to the base of his cock. He groans and you can feel him twitch in your mouth at the same time. The sudden thrusting catches you off guard as Kageyama fucks into your mouth. Tears flow down your face from not only the lack of air but also from the heartache at his disregard for you.

Your fists grip tightly to Kageyama’s pant legs to keep yourself upright from the force of his thrusts. A soft moan escapes you somehow in between his thrusts as you try to breathe. To your own surprise you can feel yourself getting wet no matter how much you keep telling yourself you're not enjoying this.

“Such a perfect little cocksleeve. I much more prefer you as an obedient slut than a disobedient and unfaithful wife.”

You moan a little louder this time, the vibration on Kageyama’s cock riling him up further. You can feel yourself becoming restless due to the muscles in your thighs twitching. Kageyama smiles as he sees your feeble attempt to rub your thighs together to relieve yourself of some discomfort. He pulls you off of his cock with a loud _pop_ and you raggedly gasp to fill your lungs with much-needed air.

Your spit drips down your chin along with a good amount coating Kageyama's cock in a shiny wet sheen of saliva. He grabs your chin between his thumb and index finger, tipping your head up to look him in the eyes. There are still fresh tears running down your face.

“Doesn’t she look pretty like this, Oikawa?”

“Tobio-chan…”

“I’m so glad you finally were willing to be civil, even nice, with me. It’s a shame it had to be over my wife.”

This time he’s gentle as he pulls you up to crawl into his lap. Your skirt rides up as you straddle his lap while he works on pulling off your shirt.

“Weren’t you against this a few minutes ago, love? Now, look at you. A messy, drooling, _needy_ whore.”

You flinch at his tone of voice and feel your stomach tighten in knots. The degrading words he keeps throwing at you arousing you further.

“Isn’t that what you are? A _needy_ little whore?”

“Tobio, stop.”

You can feel the fog in your mind begin to clear and your shame weighs heavily on you. You turn your head slightly to look at Oikawa. Kageyama lets out a deep growl and grips your jaw painfully tight.

“You’re worried _now_ about Oikawa seeing everything? Even though _I know_ he’s seen everything that _belongs to me_?!”

“Ow, Tobio...you’re hurting me!”

“It’s only fair I hurt you as much as both of you have hurt me.”

You cry out as he turns your head to fully face Oikawa while adjusting you so you’re straddling him backward. Your eyes lock with Oikawa’s and you can feel your cheeks heat with embarrassment.

“W-wait… no, stop!”

You wrestle to break free of Kageyama only for him to wrap a hand around your throat. You whimper as he spreads your legs and pulls your panties to the side.

“Have a good view, Oikawa? _Good_."

You bite your lip hard as Kageyama thrusts inside of you, trying to stop your moans.

“Already nice and wet for me, love. Does it turn you on _that much_ to be treated like a whore and have someone watch you get fucked?”

“No! That’s not it!”

His grip tightens around your throat, making it more difficult to breathe. He groans in your ear as he fucks into you.

“Oh? You tightened up there, love. Your sloppy cunt feels _so fucking_ good.”

Your head lolls back onto his shoulder, a loud and long moan escapes you as you bounce in his lap. He releases your throat only to grab your chin and force you to look at Oikawa once more.

“Look, love. Watching you has gotten him hard. Doesn’t that make you happy?”

“Please, slow down.”

Tobio huffs a quick laugh and fucks you faster and harder. The loud squelching noises echo in the room along with your moans but you can't seem to find yourself to care enough to really be embarrassed. 

It’s intense and overwhelming as he has never been so aggressive with you, but it feels _so good_. You can see Oikawa’s breathing has gone ragged and there’s a large damp spot on the front of his pants.

“Tell him how it feels.”

“I can’t-”

“ _Y_ _es,_ you can.”

“ _F_ _uck!_ Oikawa… feels good. Tobio’s cock feels _so good_. Fuck!”

Kageyama bites your neck and sucks a bruise into your skin marking you as his. You can feel the head of his cock knocking against your cervix forcing your orgasm to build faster. He moans as he feels you get tighter.

“You don’t get to cum, love.”

“What?”

“You don’t deserve it. You’re gonna take what I give you and be thankful.”

“No, _please._ Tobio, I wanna cum.”

“D _on’t you dare_.”

His anger is evident in how hard he’s fucking you. You sob and slip your hands into Tobio’s hair, your back arching.

“Please, let me cum, Tobio. I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, please!”

“If you’re sorry and you _really_ wanna cum, look at Oikawa.”

Your gaze snaps to Oikawa and he swallows nervously as a blush spreads on his face. Kageyama smiles smugly at the expression on Oikawa’s face before he speaks.

“Tell him who you belong to.”

“I-I belong to Tobio.”

“You can do better than that.”

“ _Fuck!_ I belong to Tobio. I’m Tobio’s needy little cheating whore wife.”

“Mmm, say how good _my_ cock makes you feel, love.”

“Tobio’s cock feels _so good_. So fucking good my pussy can’t take it. I wanna cum so badly, please.”

“Last thing. Tell him you will never see him again and you never _want_ to see him again.”

You hesitate only for a moment as your lip trembles, on the brink of orgasm.

“Oikawa, I will never see you again and never ever want to see you again.”

“Good girl. Cum for me.”

You moan and sob as your body spasms, cumming hard on Kageyama's cock. He groans as he wraps his arms around your waist and cums inside of you. Neither of you moves, both breathing heavily trying to calm yourselves.

Kageyama slips out of you and sets you to lie down on the bed with your head on the pillow. You’re so exhausted that you only mewl softly as you’re moved, unable to do anything else. He hunches over with his elbows resting on his knees. He cracks his neck before he finally looks at Oikawa who is having difficulty keeping his gaze. Kageyama’s smile spreads across his face as he sees the dark wet spot on his pants.

“You came? I’m shocked, Oikawa-san. I didn’t think you were the type that could cum untouched. You’ve surprised me quite a bit though.”

“Tobio-chan, untie me, please. I promise I’ll leave and you’ll never see or hear from me again.”

“Oh, but I will. On the court, of course. I’m not done with you yet, though.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. I still hate you and never want to see your face, but after _that,_ I’m intrigued.”

“T-Tobio…?”

“Still awake, love? No matter. Guess I’ll just have to show you both what I mean.”

You swallow and look at Oikawa, the color draining from his face.

“You shouldn’t have touched _what’s mine_ , Oikawa-san.”

The pit in your stomach fills you with a dread that this isn’t going to be over anytime soon.


End file.
